


Fury's Birthday Bash

by DistrictKitten



Series: Avengers Assemble: Mission Awesome [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistrictKitten/pseuds/DistrictKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury's birthday has come around and those of the Helicarrier have decided to throw a party and invite anyone who is anyone.<br/>Avengers, karaoke, and too much alcohol: who can argue with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prep

I woke up, clearing the sleep from my eyes and having a good stretch. Today was Nick's Birthday (his 150th give or take a few years) and we had organised a ridiculously extravagant party. I was still worried for Amelia: she hadn't known how to handle Tony and she'd got hurt, what a surprise. I resolved to hook her up with Steve - someone more tame... someone who would treat her right with no worries and tonight was a perfect opportunity. I had heard that she was going to be out today, what good timing! I gave Clint a memo to drop off at the infirmary and I could only hope that she received it without some horrible complications.

It was coming up to noon - late night, late morning I guess - so I slipped on my uniform and went to find out if I could help out with the preparations. When I arrived Clint was already hard at work. Coulson - whom I had barely seen around the helicarrier - was also standing there talking to another woman, she was low-key beautiful but you could see in the way he looked at her that he saw the beauty in her smoky almond eyes too.

"That's quite alright, May. I don't expect you to be on board with such frivolities. We'll talk later." With that 'May' left the hall.   
  
"Is there anything I can help with?" Clint was absorbed in trying to pin up streamers around the room, Coulson now noticed me standing here.  
  
"Aspen, was it?" He might of even sounded happy to see me.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Enough with the formalities, I'm part of the reason why you were allowed to stay here."  
  
"You're the one who convinced Fury?"  
  
"I know, hard to believe that a single man can change the mind of such a..." I thought he was going to swear, ('stubborn bastard' wouldn't be far off the mark) but instead with a  
breath, "...resolute kind of man."  
  
"I know what you mean. Is there anything I can help with?"  
  
"Me and Pepper are going to be running the bar later with a few of the 'redshirts'." He did the inverted commas gesture. "Mixology is one of the greatest joys of life, don't you think?"  
  
"Aren't you just the classic guy - Hot-Rods and cocktails?" I laughed, "Redshirts? Christ! Have mercy on their souls - there better not be any strawberries." He laughed at my response.  
  
"Anyway, can you go and do an inventory? The heads are insisting that we keep track of the alcohol on-board - God knows why."  
  
"I have to admit that I am responsible for a large dent in the Initiative's whiskey supply." I admit with a shrug. Coulson laughs again.  
  
"I could do with you on my team. I have someone I think you'd like, and you'd do well to lighten him up."  
  
"You'll have to introduce me sometime."  
  
"Maybe I will."

 


	2. Set-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie makes a new friend and they conquer the electronics of the party hall.

I counted the bottles quickly; tallying twos and threes in my head to make 5s and 10s. It was a strange way of counting but it never failed to be fast. I finished and marked off the last box with an impressive 34 bottles of vodka.

"Coulson, I'm done." I looked up to see if here was still here. He was and had another younger man I'd never seen before beside him. I pulled myself off of the floor and carried the clipboard over to him.

"So you see we've gone and changed the lighting so that the power consumption is minimal even when the output in max. You can control it using your pass or this panel here." The young man handed Coulson a tablet.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I finished the inventory. Is there anything you need?"

"Oh, Aspen. Thanks," Coulson put the tablet down and took the clipboard, "You know I said I was going to introduce you to somebody. Leo Fitz." He looked up, seeming a little confused as to why we were being introduced. I put out my hand.

"Marie Aspen. Pleasure to meet you."

"Another fellow Brit."

"Whereabouts in Scotland are you from?"

"See this is what I miss- people not thinking that I'm from Australia for some perculiar reason. Near Aberdeen, actually."

"Ah, I have family who live near NewtonHill."

"Oh, not far at all then- Ballater."

"That's a bit closer to the national park though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, practically in it, actually. Sir- you didn't tell me she was good at geography too!" He started laughing awkwardly. He both looked around after Coulson didn't reply.

"Sir?" Fitz' face was plastered with confusion.

"Where's he gone?"

Suddenly a voice came from the rafters. "He said he was going to leave you two to your Scottish mumbo-jumbo." It was Clint.

"His loss." Fitz smiled.

"Since Coulson's gone, do you need help with anything?"

"I was just setting up the lights but that's done now so..." He looked down at his tablet. "Only other thing to do is wire and place all of the audio system. Up for it?"

"Sure." The stereo had been built from scratch, by Fitz - did I mention, especially for the party. It had a massive capacity and a lot of the speakers connected via his own form of bluetooth he'd created. Unfortunately to retain sound quality and make the most of the natural accoustics some of the speakers had to be wired up so we set out on our quest of earth, brown and blue.

 


	3. Dress-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie bumps into some friends in the kitchen and gets [nachos/ready to rumble.]

After helping out with the speakers I managed to convince Fitz to actually come to the party and experience his efforts first hand. I briskly walked back to my room with only an hour and a bit to go before people were supposed to start arriving. I was sweating a little under the bodysuit so I decided to quickly hit the showers before going to get some nachos and coffee so I wouldn't get too pissed out of my head.

I blow dried my hair and swept it up. I pulled on some sweats, a vest and sneakers (basically the gym clothes SHIELD provided that I obviously never use) and ran up to the lounge.

"Who would've thought I'd see yous here?" I said when I got in the kitchen. Steve and Thor were sitting together in the booth. Steve with his cup of coffee and Thor (unsurprisingly) with blueberry poptarts.

"I could say the same! I haven't seen you about in ages." It was Steve who spoke.

"I've been busy. Clint owed me some favours so I've been sending him up here to fill up the fridge in my lab for me."

"I did wonder what on earth he was doing with all those Cheesesteaks, Lucky Charms and 2%."

"Well you know me... and whiskey wasn't on the cards with the precision of these fucking SHIELD microscopes. Cor."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't had too much use of mine."

"Sarcastic git. You going to Fury's, yeah?"

"Unfortunately: too many drunk people and still not enough drink to put a dent in me."

"At least you'll be in the best of company... and all the girls are mad for those 'ceps."

"Aren't they just? I've been hearing of a syndicate against me - Agent Wright, heard of her?"

"She isn't that drippy new recruit I bumped into a few days ago? Right weirdo - has some sort of obsession for yoghurt."

"Save me, Lord."

"Well good luck, I'll see ya'll in a little while."

I returned to my room eating the cheese-loaded nachos as I walked back. I scanned my pass handsfree with a hilarious swing of my neck and immediately noticed that a dress had been strewn across my as-of-yet still unmade bed. It was black velvet with hunter green detailing. After washing my hands I tried it on - I had to admit it was a nice change from the suit or the joggers. The bodice was fitted with a lace-up sewn front. The skirt finished mid-thigh and swung airily around as I checked it over in the mirror.

I decided I would make an effort and applied a little eyeliner, shadow, and a vampire red lipstain. I gave my hair a bit of a curl and some texture spray but I was running low on time. I decided then to make my way up to the hall, taking nothing but myself and leftover nachos (thank God for open bar).


	4. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets started.

I arrived back at the hall to see the disco lights in full swing and the stereos already on, Soulja Boy Crank That was being blasted at full capacity and I wondered to myself if I even really wanted to go anymore.

I saw Coulson at his mini-bar through the grey glass walls and resolved to dive in and get as drunk as possible as quickly as possible.

"Hey Coulson."

"Marie, looking good."

"I could say the same, sharp tux right there." I noticed Pepper giving some glasses sugared rims a few metres away at the proper bar. "I love your shoes, Miss Potts."

"Thanks, can't beat a good pair of Louboutins now can you?" She put down the glass in her hand and approached me, arms open. She gave me a little hug and a smile.

"I'm glad we're meeting properly, under better circumstances this time." I said.

"Same, and as new friend I openly admit that being on crack doesn't suit you quite as well as Tony might think."

"I'm sticking to the tamer things in life from now on," I admit with a chuckle, and with that turned to Coulson (who had been listening to us confusedly) "for example... the strongest cocktail you have on the menu."

"Well that's gotta be the God of Thunder or the Captain. Do you like them in an Old-fashioned with ice or do you want to get hammered?" I started to laugh.

"I don't know about the God of Thunder- but we've the God of Puns over here... I'll have one of each."

"Tough week?"

"You betcha." Coulson began to mix the drinks for me and I watched as he danced around with the bottles.

"I hope you've named one after me." A voice came from above me.

"Peter, as your principal I am fully aware that you are under the legal drinking age of the state of New York and if you are angling for a cocktail, I will not supply." There was a thud on the floor beside me and there now stood who I could only assume to be Peter Parker.

"Don't worry Peter. You come back a little later when Coulson's had a few to drink I'll slip you some white liquor or whatever you kids are into these days."

"I'll keep that in mind, Blondie. Bye then, Coulson."

"It's 'Sir' to you!"

"Yes 'Sir'" He called back as he walked away.

"Here you go, Aspen. Enjoy the party." I walked away from the bar to find a suitable place to stand on the sidelines. I perched on the arm of a sofa and watched more and more people pour in. I finished the two cocktails pretty quickly and went to grab myself a Jack & Coke and a few vodka jellies before reclaiming my sofa-arm.

"Marie!"

"Fitz, hi."

"Sound ain't too bad if I do say so myself. What're you drinking? and/or eating?"

"Vodka 'Jellos' - strawberry - and JD." I took a large gulp. "Which I have just finished."

"Can I get you a drink? That's what I'm supposed to ask, isn't it?" He said with another awkward laugh.

"I'd love one, thanks."

"Okay, I'll be back in a tick." Fitz shortly returned with two tall glasses of atomic green liquid.

"Mountain dew and absinthe, well I've just got Mountain Dew: but you looked like you meant business."

"Thank you." I sipped the concoction through the straw and continued to survey the masses arriving.

"So, are you working on anything at the moment?" He asked.

"I've been given a few medical endeavours, ironically."

"Yeah? What did you do before."

"I was doing my Masters in Physics... before I got transported here."

"Transported? You didn't go Academy?"

"I wish. I'd like to tell you about it one day, but it's an awfully long story and my drink would go flat before the midway intermission."

"You're so articulate. You remind me of someone I used to know."

"I would ask but I expect it's another one of those type of long stories."

"I'm afraid it is." I offered him a smile, and he returned the favour.

"Marie!"

"Amelia! Thank God." I jumped off of my seat and hugged her tightly. "I don't know if you can tell but I'm glad to see you."

"No, not at all." She said with a laugh.

"This is Leo Fitz, a new friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Fitz said as he got up off the sofa and shook Ame's hand.

"And you." Amelia replied and raised her eyebrows questioningly at me.

"I'll go and get you a drink. Rum and coke?" Fitz asked.

"Tipple of choice in one. Genius."

"I'll be one minute." And with that he went off across the room.

We spoke for a while about how she was feeling and she voiced her question as to whether we were really just friends (after all, it had been a little while since the Bruce incident). I explained to her about Coulson and told her that I had big plans for her love life this evening. She laughed and shrugged it off before Fitz arrived back with her drink. She thanked him and he sat down beside me.


	5. Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party cracks on, especially for Tony.

We sat and chatted for a while, Fitz explained to us how he knew Ame would like Rum and Coke - something to do with what you choose to wear to a party reflects your tastes in alcohol (I'm concerned, now, that my outfit might've screamed psychoactive-ketone addict). Fitz insisted he had something he'd better be getting back to and Amelia decided to mingle a little more being the social butterfly that she is. I sat happily alone slurping up the last few millilitres of my drink while Hips Don't Lie played on the stereo. I noticed Grace across the room talking to Clint and decided to go to talk to them; grabbing a paddle of shots on my way.

"Hey guys. I bought liquid happiness."

"Nice." Grace grabbed a bright blue glass and immediately downed it.  
  
"And that is literally enough for you for the whole evening... or you'll be vomiting green all over the place. Again." I said prizing the strawberry cider from her grip.  
  
"Sounds like an interesting story."  
  
"Interesting might not be the word. Shot?" I put the tray on the table and took what appeared to be 'Green Apple' flavour. I was nowhere near drunk enough for almost an hour in. Clint considered the array of colours and took up a cookies and cream in his hand.  
  
"God I hate shots." He said, throwing the cup back. It didn't take too long and we had finished the bunch between the pair of us.  
  
"Great conversation, my friends, but imma have to go." I said before walking off with no real aim. The drink had really begun to hit. I noticed Steve sitting lonesomely on a sofa with a red cup in his hand.  
  
"Hey Steve, have your arms failed you?"

"I'll have you know I've had to politely turn down 4 women already this fine evening."  
  
"You're not going to turn me away too, are ya?"  
  
"Nah, take a seat." I sat on the sofa beside him with my cup of God-knows-what almost spilling on to my lap.  
  
"I'm tired already."  
  
"I was thinking that about 12 minutes after I got here." Steve said with a smile. I laughed in response.  
  
"I might just head back to my crypt. Collect a few people and play spin the bottle or some other teenage shit." Just as I finished speaking a large crash cracked through the air. I noticed Pepper running through the crowds and noticed that Stark had just mounted the stage area pulling over half of the equipment.  
  
"Lay me some beats, yeah." He boomed into the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen. Mainly Ladies so guys- don't get any ideas. I am here to sing a wonderful song for you all... a personal favourite you might say." He began to laugh and brought a glass to his mouth, chugging its contents before dropping it and smashing it on the floor.  
  
"TONY!" Pepper stood at the front of the stage. "Get down this INSTAN-" A loud guitar chord rang over her voice.  
  
"HAS HE LOST HIS MIND? CAN HE SEE OR IS HE BLIND?" Tony shouted into the mic.  
  
"Like we didn't see this coming." I said to Steve.  
  
"How the hell is he this drunk already?" Steve asked.  
  
"Probably been 'getting ready' since noon." I suggested and got up off my seat. "I'm going to try and help Pepper."  
  
"You'll need some manpower if you're going to separate Stark from his beloved theme tune. You know at one point he had JARVIS hack the systems to play it every time he walked into a room? It was hell on earth, and I've been through a lot."


	6. Lightweights

Me and Steve rushed over to the stage to help with Pepper's pleas.

"Tony, please! You're just embarrassing yourself." Pepper begged.

"Tony, listen to Pepper!" Steve tried.

"It's useless." Pepper sighed in defeat.

"Tony, get your scrawny arse down here this instant!" I screeched, finally managing to get his attention. He looked down at us and waved off the sound-man.

"What? Can't a guy have his fun?" He beamed.

"How long have you been drinking?"

"Only since, like, brunch... I think - uh, the details are a little fuzzy."

"Get off the stage." Pepper spoke, hands on hips.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." And with that Tony took one large step straight off of the front of the plinth; falling straight onto the ground.

"Oh my god, is this what we're dealing with?" I whispered. Pepper and Steve grabbed an elbow each and dragged the man onto a nearby sofa. He laid slack- limbs loose over the arm of the loveseat - half passed out for the trouble of how drunk he was.

"Are you okay with him now?" Steve asked Pepper - clearly uncomfortable or maybe even just envious of how drunk Tony was.

"Yeah, I've dealt with drunk Stark more times than I care to admit..." Pepper offered, "Coulson's running the bar solo now and I don't trust him not to accidentally kill off one of the Level 1s - Marie, maybe you can just help him out for a little while."

"I can try!" I set off to help Coulson, trying not to trip on my own feet. The shots were starting to creep up on me and I doubt mixing drinks had helped.


	7. Cocktails

"Yo, Coul!" I shouted.

"Aspen. How can I do ya? That's something they say in England isn't it?"

"Wales more like."

"Ah, I'll never get this whole British thing."

"Few do. Pepper asked me to help cover the bar while she's babysitting Drunk Stark."

"How considerate."

"Indeed, what can I do?"

"Stand there and look pretty. Maybe act impressed when I manage not to drop the optic."

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"It's not, and you're a smart girl either way."

After a moment I spoke again: "Well, if you're not busy I'll take one."

"What d'you want?"

"Anything you got: as long as it's very alcoholic." I said with a smile. Coulson started on the job immediately. "I'm thinking of gathering an entourage for a little after party soiree. Come chill somewhere a little quieter with a few good drinks and a couple of even good-er people. Fancy it?"

"If I can get off sounds great. Just give the signal and I'll ditch the Ensigns with the bar. Here." He pushed a coupe glass with a bubbly crimson liquid brothing around inside of it.

"This one got a name?"

"The Aspen." He said with a whimsical flick of his hands.

"Ah, how very lovely." I took a sip and I was very suddenly struck by how strong it was- I could clearly taste whiskey and cherry schnapps but god-knows what gave it it's fizz. "If I didn't know you better I'd say you were trying to liquor me up!" I said in a terrible New Yorker accent. I quickly realised he wouldn't get the reference. "That was a weird quote- I apologise."

"No need. Now, you go and enjoy the party."


	8. Entourage

I wandered off into the night taking in my surroundings. Panning across the scene I noticed Reed Richards sporting some incredible moves on the dance floor, Steve seemed to have hit it off talking with Amelia and Johnny Storm, and Natasha - whom I was seeing for the first time this evening - was sitting on a chaise lounge lonesomely; thoughtfully sipping at a glass of black liquid similarly surveying the room. She was probably still on duty, security measures were high of recent.

I decided to try and scout for people to join me back to the room or lab or somewhere. I found Suki who had been talking to Scott Summers and asked her if she wanted to join me on my escapade. She agreed and set off to pinch a few bottles of black-label before meeting me up at the Avenger's Lounge.

"Steve, Amelia. Fancy a change of scene?" Johnny had walked off somewhere else and they had just been sitting together a while.

"Why not?" Steve said looking at Amelia for her opinion.

"Sure thing. Lounge?" Amelia asked.

"Yah, see you in 10?"

"Sure." Nodded Steve.

Stark was still passed out on a sofa so I decided to try and rouse him. "Tony?"

"Huhh..." He rolled over a little and huffed.

"Tony. Party is to continue in the lounge - join if you dare."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there..." He said sleepily and fell back into oblivion. My mind wondered onto where Bruce was... I hadn't seen him all party. I took a guess that he was working late instead, as usual. I left Natasha to her devices: when she was supposed to be working she hardly appreciated being tempted off mission. That just left Clint and Me, bar anyone else we might pick up along the way.

"Looking for someone?" The voice seemed to come from above me.

"Oh, Parker - right?"

"Ah-ha. You lot tryna escape somewhere eh?"

"Not so much escape as take a break. Up to much?"

"Apart from hanging around and not being allowed to drink... uh... no." I invited him along. After all he was only a few years younger than us and It might've been nice to have some more teenage company.

I found Clint and he led us back through the crowd to the huge, glass double doors. Clint, Parker and I got in the elevator, quickly making our way up to the Lounge. When we arrived it was clear by the door's info panel that most of the others had already shown. I scanned my pass and we slid through the doors smoothly.


End file.
